Titania's Stand
by Destinie L. Buske
Summary: Erza thought she died after being sucked into the Lacrima, but rather she was placed in a different world. One where wand-waving wizards were amok and a large war was taking place. Just who are these people? Why did they fear this "Lord Voldemort" so much? And why is it she just can't find a way to get home? /Warning, dark themes ahead. Rated T for a reason./
1. Change in Scenery

Erza never expected her death to be like this, so full of pain and fear. She had never felt so strong of that emotion in a long time, and this time; she couldn't escape it. But she knew that little fact when she threw herself into the Lacrima the R-System used in order to bring dead back to life. She knew the look imprinted on Natsu's face, the look of horror and heartbreak as he watched his fellow teammate slowly sink into her death, unable to do anything.

She could say she regretted her decision, but she didn't. She never would, for if it meant that her friends lives were spared, then she could live on in the Lacrima for the rest of her life knowing that they lived on. Some would call her a fool for just throwing her life away, but she knew that it was the best thing to do at that moment.

So now, she floated in the blue abyss of the Lacrima, the R-System eating away at her body, tearing apart what she had worked so hard for. If one could see her, you would think that she was in the most imaginable pain. That was not the case, for now all she felt was blissful peace. Which startled her at first but she grew to relish it, the warmth replacing the pain and fear she had known just seconds ago.

Light began to spread around Erza, disintegrating the Lacrima until it was nothing, welcoming the redheaded warrior into a warm hug. She accepted it right away with open arms, but as she had done so, she felt a tug on her being, none too gentle either. She would have yelped if she could, as she was whisked away from her prison and into a doorway full of golden light and into a universe much different from what she had come to know.

* * *

All she could hear was screams when she awoke, her brown eyes opening into a rather dank and unventilated room. She knew not where she was, the screams echoing from outside was muffled by the thick white walls. From what she could guess, she had been kidnapped or taken hostage, thrown into a small room with nothing but a ripped mattress that had snares of thin wire protruding out.

Erza had already covered her mouth and nose, the foul stench was getting to her. It was as if someone had made waste upon the room. But what made her freeze was what little light that shone from the cracks in the walls, illuminated her stature, making her realize that she was far smaller than normal and that what she had assumed to be her regular sized hand was but a small hand.

Panic set into Erza's brain at the possible situations she could currently be in, but none of which aided her or made sense. So all she could do was be cautious. She held her hand out and tried calling forth a dagger or sword, a brief bright red spell emitted from her hand but then died out, revealing no weapon. She could feel that her magic reserves were extremely low, the fact that she could've made the red pentagram summoning spell only made her shocked.

With tentative movements, she placed her left foot onto the floor, shuddering slightly as her toes sank into what she wanted to assume was mud or dirt. Walking slowly, she made her way over to the pale outline of the door. She pulled on the door knob slightly and grimaced as it appeared to be locked.

Erza tried to study the things around her but again it was too dark. So, thinking experimentally, she kicked the door. Much to her delight, the door was ripped off it's hinges and shattered against the wall across from it. It was comforting to know she still had her strength.

The hallway beyond her door was illuminated with pale yellow light, showing to be bare of any living beings, not counting the many insects that slithered and crawled on the walls. Small cracks and holes in the floor told her that this building or house was indeed abandoned. She deduced that this house might've been near a lake due to all of the muddy messes spilling into the floorboards and staining the hard walls.

A large hole in the floor was seen at the end of the hallway, Erza knew it would be the stairway leading downward, but when she came to study it, it seemed as if the wooden steps had been wretched out of the wall, only large chunks of steps remained.

Having no other choice, (And not having the energy to kick in the wall.) she took a step back and jumped down to the first set of broken steps. It seemed to be fine, but creaked at the weight being added onto it. When she went to hop down to the next one, it gave out and sent her falling down. She scratched at the air as she fell, trying to find something in order to stop her from falling. Her hand collided with a large wooden piece in the wall, but it quickly broke due to momentum, letting her crash onto the stony ground below, the sounds of bones popping was clear and painful. She hissed at the discomfort, her new small body was not used to such pain and toil, screaming at her as if she had tried to kill it. With a rough squeeze of both hands, she put her ankle and arm back into place.

The screams came again, making Erza jolt from her pained state. It was considerably louder this time, ringing through the large door in front of her, to which she assumed led outside.

Thankfully, she didn't have to kick the door down, for it was unlocked. She stepped outside into the darkness, following the screams as if they were a lighthouse beacon on a stormy venture out to sea. As she got further out, a flash of green shined from deep in the.. Forest? That much she could deduce before the light faded. Somehow she missed the familiarity of light, for she had no cat sight.

As Erza neared the area where the light came from, she froze. Large lanterns floated around the tree's, green flames spilling out and onto the grass, but no fire came, which struck her as odd. Maybe the fire was being controlled? Her thoughts halted as she caught sight of a man wearing dark hooded robes. As she was about to ask him where she was, she froze as he stepped back, revealing what was in front of him.

A man was hanging by ropes, tied up by separate large tree branches. He was covered in deep gashes that were swiftly bleeding out, soaking what little clothing the victim had. Erza's left hand clenched tightly, in fear? No, it was in unadulterated anger.

The man (She assumed) who was torturing the victim turned around, showing a pale silver skull mask adorning his face. But he was not looking at Erza, rather his dark blue eyes were scanning the ground as if he expected something to unearth itself.

"Mudbloods… Disgusting little failures." Hissed the man, pointing a sharp wooden stick at the victim. A red beam of light shot out and slashed at the victim, cutting another gash into his belly. Erza grimaced and wanted to vomit as guts started to slowly hang out, bodily fluids following in pursuit. "You deserve this… They all do…"

"That's enough!" Erza bellowed, walking closer to the man with a clenched fist. "What you are doing is beyond cruel and barbaric! Release this man at once!"

"Oh really, little girl? What pretty hair you have, such a shame that I will have to rip it out." Sang the masked man and he pointed the wand- which she presumed it was- and fired a spell. Erza shot down, dodging it narrowly and hiding behind a fallen tree trunk. She grabbed the trunk with both hands and grunted in effort. "Are you trying to lift the tree trunk? My my, you sure are full of yourself to think you are that stron-"

Erza spared no time swiping the tree trunk at the man, letting it collide harshly with his frail body and watching as he flew into the darkness of the forest. "Serves you right!"

She stabbed the tree trunk into the ground and climbed it, pulling at the ropes holding the man up. With a large cracking sound, the rope pulled the branches off of their supportings, falling to the ground. In turn, so did the victim, which made her wince of guilt. A loud popping sound echoed through the forest, accompanied by a lot more, she assumed it was the man trying to retaliate.

As she dropped to the ground below, she was thrown into a tree by another beam of light, it was the same lime green she had seen shone through the forest. Only she sat there, slumped against the tree, waiting for the effects of the spell to take toll, but she never did.

"H-how?!" Sputtered the man as he wobbled forward, kicking at the victim, who was shaking violently.

"How indeed." Came a rough voice and a series of spells shot at the silver masked man, peppering his body as if they were raindrops. "Barnaby, take the Death Eater to Azkaban. Balthazar, check and see if Mr. Jones is alive."

Lights emitted from all around her, shining off dark or light wooden wands. Her eyes focused on the man who had started to order the others, he was staring intently at her, as if trying to study her or plan his next move. Either way, she couldn't decide if it were a bad thing or good.

* * *

 ** _Alright this is my first shot at writing a story with Erza and Harry Potter. Tell me if you like it and I shall continue it at a later date. I want to know if this story will be worth continuing or if it has intrigued any of you._**

 ** _Although if there is any mistakes considering logic flow or misinterpreting the meaning of different words, then please do tell me. Constructive criticism is welcomed, although flames are not._**

 ** _I also want to know what you guys hope this story to be. Time era wise, I will put down below the times I will do and you all just need to review your vote! It would be much appreciated._**

 ** _The Golden Trio Generation. (Honestly I don't know what they call this generation, so I took a swing at it.)_**

 ** _Marauders Generation._**

 ** _Alright, there they are. I won't continue this story until I get at least 5 or so votes to determine which Generation wins. So if you want me to continue, then vote!_**


	2. Minister of Magic

**I never expected to get this much feedback in such a short time span. Suffice to say I am quite pleased! Also at the fact that I am serving Erza justice when portraying her character to a point.**

 **It's not a question to which generation one, if you should look at the reviews that is. So the Golden Trio Generation is the one that Erza will be centered in within this story. I'm thankful for all of the reviews and positive comeback for this story.**

 **I will apologize at how late I am with updating the story. I share a computer with my mother and sometimes she won't let me use it. That and my writing muse is always on a low level. So I apologize.**

 **Anyways, let's get onto the story.**

* * *

Erza sat in a leather seated chair, watching people with wizarding robes filter by, even stepping into the large array of fireplaces that this so called Ministry had. She would guess that it was their means for transportation considering how they weren't screaming in horror every time someone stepped into the green flames.

Fidgeting in place, she felt scrutinized. The looks she was getting upon wearing such rags was flabbergasting to say the least. Of course, most of the times she didn't care for modesty. But this was a world she was unaccustomed to, where she was a stranger without any friends or family. Just that thought alone put a weight on her heart.

There was a tap on her shoulder, the man that had taken her to this place looked down at her with a placid look. "The Minister of Magic would like to see you. But I will not allow you to enter his rooms with dirty rags and ratty hair." He said simply and Erza frowned, looking at her hair. Indeed there was red muddy clumps along her locks, she was ashamed to have not noticed that.

The man before her waved his wand and she became squeaky clean, her hair was in a tight bun and she wore a blue dress with black flats. "Much better." He nodded and beckoned her to follow him. She did without complaint, wanting to get to the bottom of this. As they walked through a series of black and white marble hallways, she untangled the hair tie from her hair and snapped it onto her wrist, finding the only comfort she had with having her hair down.

When they neared an expensive looking door, the man leered down at her, looking displeased with the fact that she let her hair down but said nothing on the matter. "We are here, let me open the door for you, they are quite hard to-"

Erza looked at him with a deadpanning look and opened the door herself with one hand. "You're kind gesture is duly noted, but not needed." She was beginning to become irked at how he looked at her, as if saying that she were the weakest link ever. Normally she wouldn't let that bother her because strength wasn't everything, but for this man, she wanted to prove otherwise. Might've been from the air he was putting down on her, one of superiority and smugness.

"Welcome my dear!My name is Cornelius Fudge. Would you like a biscuit, or perhaps tea?" Erza looked into the room and saw a pudgy man with white hair and grey work clothes, standing next to a dark red leather arm chair. When he was met with silence, he bowed his head slightly. "Perhaps not. It seems you want to get down to business right away."

"That would be prefered."

"Very well," He nodded and sat down on the chair across from hers that she was now occupying. "Now, begin."

"My name is Erza Scarlet, I am a wizard of the guild, Fairy Tail.-" She was interrupted with a gasp.

"You're apart of the guild belonging to Makarov?"

"Why yes, and how do you know Master Makarov?"She looked at him suspiciously, as if trying to piece together a charade of some sorts.

"He helped us when we were dealing with a poisonous epidemic. He brought over a healer by the name of- …. Of… Polys-.."

"Porlyusica." Erza smiled, remembering the older woman with a scratch of fondness.

"Yes, Porlyusica." He nodded, seeming pleased. "We owe him a great gratitude, and that gratitude belongs to you as well. He told me if one of his children were to ever cross the border to our world, that I am supposed to take great care of them."

"He said that? Of course he did, why am I not surprised. Our master is a very kind man that loves everyone in his guild." She felt sunny when talking about him, but a batch of homesickness soon replaced it, making her look gloomy.

He must have noticed that, for he cleared his throat. "My dear.. There is something I should tell you, although you might not like it." He looked uncomfortable. "In order for someone to cross our border… They were to have died in a special circumstance."

He got up and walked to a shelve while Erza looked shellshocked, staring at his back with her brown eyes that were now holding so much pain that he couldn't force himself to turn around until she looked away. When he turned around, he was holding a blue stone. Erza all but shivered, not wanting him to get closer to her with it. She knew exactly what it was, and the sight of it made her cringe. "I'm pretty sure you know what this is. This stone is what Makarov told me belonged to a very large Etherion Lacrima."

"... And what of it?"

"It's said that this ston- Lacrima, is used to resurrect people. Or speed up the process with a large quantity of magic. But for someone to be placed into this world it must be a willing sacrifice to protect others in a life threatening situation that would destroy too many. It's a very rare and serious thing for you to be resurrected as of like so."

"If so… then why am I a child?" She was still trying to absorb all of the information.

Cornelius looked stumped, "That I do not know, my dear." He said, sitting down. "I am just as confused as you are right now."

Erza stared at the round, a million questions burning in her. But before she could even ask them, Cornelius cleared his throat. "Now, concerning on where you will stay. Makarov left you a large homestead for you to live in, in that homestead is your magical guardian for this world. She will be providing you with everything you need to know in order to attend school and learn about the wizarding community that I have built."

She nodded mutely, listening to his every word. "Once we enter you into the Magical Birthing system, you will be sent to your new home."

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short, but I felt it an appropriate time to stop. I don't know when I will update next, so don't hope on anything.**

 **But I do hope you enjoyed this newest installment. If you are confused with anything, please say so in the reviews and I will answer them in the next chapter update!**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
